Transformando vidas
by Veela Black
Summary: Porque todo lo que necesitaba era concentración, el movimiento preciso de la varita y las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno. El resto, era magia.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aquí se describen pertenecen al fantástico mundo creado por J. K. Rowling, yo solo me encargo de escribir poesía barata, tanto que es gratuita del todo.**

_N/A: Este fic participa en el Reto: "Citas Célebres" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Los personajes corresponden a Minerva McGonagall y Elphinstone Urquart; espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_**Transformando vidas**_

_**"Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed" Ovidio**_

El sol resplandeciente dominaba cada rincón de la majestuosa Escocia, abriéndose paso por los más recónditos rincones, acompañado por una encantadora brisa veraniega que lo guiaba amablemente hasta una pequeña ventana ubicada en un despacho promedio en el interior de un enorme castillo milenario. Dentro se hallaba una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello negro firmemente atado en un moño, cuyas gafas cuadradas ocultaban sus ávidos ojos que recorrían las letras de los pergaminos a una velocidad alarmante.

Tal era la concentración que se respiraba en aquella sobria habitación que hasta la brisa silenciaba sus pasos al ingresar. Es por esto que el aleteo de la lechuza aunque sutil, distrajera a nuestra protagonista al ingresar por la ventana.

El mensaje, breve y conciso, logró sacar a relucir una de las escasas sonrisas de la Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, justo a tiempo para recibir al hombre de cabellera entrecana que el fuego expulsaba en esos momentos.

― Buenas tardes Minerva ― Saludó cortésmente el recién llegado mientras se limpiaba las cenizas de su túnica.

― Buenas tardes Elphinstone, toma asiento por favor. No quiero sonar maleducada, pero ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

― Estaba dando un paseo por Hogsmeade y decidí visitar a una buena amiga, creo que eso aún no es un delito ― Respondió jocoso y parco, con el tono propio de quien encubre un cumplido con una mentira piadosa.

Minerva apartó la mirada nerviosa y halagada, todavía no del todo cómoda con las atenciones que aquel hombre le venía dedicando desde hacía tantos años. Al principio, cuando era solo una joven que recién comenzaba a vivir en el mundo real, había intentado ignorar tales actitudes con la intención de hacerlas pasar por vanas sombras sin sentido. Sin embargo, desde aquel día en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, nada había sido lo mismo. Cierto, conservaba la invaluable amistad del que alguna vez fuera su jefe, mas la certidumbre de que ella no le daba lo que él quería era razón más que suficiente para provocar pequeños instantes de incomodidad que nunca antes habían existido.

Fue interrumpida abruptamente de sus recuerdos cuando la voz del hombre tronó por el cuarto:

― Es un día precioso, ¿no lo crees? ― Su tonalidad desinteresada no logró encubrir las intenciones ocultas que se vislumbraban en sus ojos. ― Perfecto clima para un paseo vespertino, justo lo que me recomendó el Sanador; ¿qué dices Minerva?, ¿acompañaría esta bella dama a un anciano decrépito que ansía disfrutar de las suaves caricias de ese hermoso lucero? ―.

― ¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo eres un anciano decrépito? Porque la última vez que revisé estabas en perfectas condiciones. Además, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo que perder ―.

― Siempre tan responsable, descansa alguna vez, mujer. Aprovecha de estos instantes de distracción antes que los alumnos vuelvan a clases ― Sin perder las esperanzas, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora cuyo efecto fue tan efectivo como los rayos de sol sobre el hielo en primavera.

Tras un nada despreciable despliegue de galantería y carisma, ambos se encontraron recorriendo las cercanías del Lago Negro envueltos en una perfecta burbuja creada por el armonioso sonido de sus voces y la cómoda cercanía de sus seres.

Ella desvariaba sobre sus alumnos, y de la esperanza de recibir tantos como en aquella época anterior a la Guerra hacia tan poco sellada en la Historia. Él la escuchaba dichoso, encantándose con su inteligencia y valentía, como tantas otras veces. Había aceptado hace muchos años que aquella mujer que ahora caminaba a su lado era parte de un destino que pensaba cumplir. Sabía que debía esperar y ser paciente, pues una herida como la que ella había sufrido tardaba mucho tiempo en cicatrizar. Pero el hombre es un animal impulsivo y apasionado y un intento más tal vez fuera todo lo necesario. La verdad, cuando sacó delicada pero decididamente aquella pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, no esperaba una respuesta diferente a la de las seis veces anteriores, sin embargo, la esperanza susurraba en su oído que en esta ocasión saldría victorioso.

Sus sombras, juguetonas, se fusionaron en la arena en el mismo instante en que el tiempo se detuvo para Minerva.

Su mente, sagaz como era, comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad en el intrincado telar que eran sus pensamientos. Sabía que esta situación se presentaría otra vez, pero eso no quitaba que una parte de sí hubiera quedado tan aturdida como la primera vez. En su momento, tuvo miedo de no poder corresponder los sinceros sentimientos que tan abiertamente le declaraban. Creía que, tras su fracaso estrepitoso aquella vez, nunca más podría amar a persona alguna con el tierno fuego de la pasión. Su memoria la traicionó unos instantes antes de percatarse de la ausencia de dolor que aquello le causaba. No era como las veces anteriores, donde el mero recuerdo de su amante perdido era capaz de eliminar cualquier leve atisbo de aceptación; esta vez solo fue un leve pinchazo propio del que recuerda un viejo amigo de la infancia que nunca volvió a ver.

Esa fue su señal para meditar que, tal vez, ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado (escalofriante, tormentoso y bello como era) en el gran baúl de la memoria, permitiendo que acumulara polvo y no lágrimas como hasta ahora. Siempre se había considerado una mujer práctica y sensata, por lo que se sorprendió al percatarse cuanto tiempo había llevado luto por un amor que no fue.

Quizá debido al torbellino que se desataba en su mente, quizá por una traición caprichosa de su gastada psique, cualquiera sea el caso en aquellos momentos recordó la teoría de Transformaciones que tantos enseñaba a sus alumnos:

_"― La Transformación es una precisa y delicada ciencia que consiste en cambiar la forma de un objeto, utilizando para ello concentración, el movimiento preciso de la varita y las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno."_

Y unido a ese recuerdo, halló la respuesta que tanto tiempo había luchado por encontrar.

Es así como, utilizando todo su poder de concentración y sus cuerdas vocales como medio, pronunció las palabras que cambiarían su futuro para siempre.

* * *

_N/A: sí, a mí también me encanta la originalidad del título (nótese el sarcasmo). Sé que el cuadro de abajo es bastante feo, pero lo que importa está en el interior y él está en blanco, ¿alguien se ofrece para rellenar al pobrecito?_


End file.
